rpg_the_king_of_cartoonsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Títulos
Os títulos são nomeações que um jogador ganha após ter adquirido um nível de poder, ou apenas por ter adquirido algo que tenha grande ligação com aquele título que recebeu. Veja abaixo quais os títulos existentes no jogo, o que ganha tendo tal título, e todos os jogadores que os tem; os títulos são classificados por camadas de poder, e ficarão sendo escritos com a palavra Tier. Tier 0 thumb|Exemplo de personagem que pertence ao Tier 1, é o The One Above all da Marvel Comics. Seres que estão ilimitadamente acima de absolutamente tudo, incluindo existência e inexistência, possibilidade, causalidade, dualismo e não-dualismo, os conceitos de vida e morte e seus análogos em qualquer nível. The One Above All *Membros: Nenhum The Creator *Membros: Nenhum First Firmament *Membro: Nenhum Tier 1 thumb|Exemplo de personagem que pertence ao Tier 2, é Lúcifer Morningstar da DC Comics/Vertigo. Caracteres que não possuem limitações dimensionais. Basicamente, um ser que está fora e além de todos os conceitos de tempo e espaço. Isso é algo completamente sem forma, abstrato, metafísico e transcendental. A escala usual não faz sentido contra um objeto além da dimensão. Tais seres não podem ser afetados pela destruição dentro das dimensões do tempo e do espaço, ou da matéria e energia físicas. Esse "espaço" no qual não há dimensão pode ser o pano de fundo de qualquer espaço dimensional. Dentro de tal "espaço" além da dimensão, uma estrutura dimensional com qualquer número de dimensões pode ser colocada, porque não há restrições quanto às dimensões. Esta camada é separada da seguinte maneira: *Nível Outerverse: Caracteres que estão além de toda escala dimensional. Existem duas opções para se qualificar para este nível: Deve haver uma superioridade qualitativa sobre dimensões infinitas. *Nível Alto do Outerverse: Caracteres que são extremamente poderosos em comparação com outros seres dessa camada e cujo poder excede em muito os requisitos regulares da camada 1. Os que se qualificam seriam recorrentemente equivalentes aos caracteres de Tier 0, se não fosse pela presença de um tal ser dentro de suas respectivas franquias e / ou alguma pequena limitação. Como tal, seres com sérios pontos fracos não podem ser considerados Alto Outoverse. Para esclarecer ainda mais, um Alto Outoverse deve ser muito mais alto do que os caracteres de linha de base Tier 1 que não podem ser estimados ou compreendidos a partir de suas perspectivas. Oblivion *Membro: Nenhum Time of the Endless *Membro: Nenhum Death of the Endless *Membro: Nenhum Destiny of the Endless *Membro: Nenhum Life of the Endless *Membro: Nenhum Creation of the Endless *Membro: Nenhum Destruction of the Endless *Membro: Nenhum Light of the Endless *Membro: Nenhum Darkness of the Endless *Membro: Nenhum Tier 2 thumb|Exemplo de personagem que pertence ao Tier 3, é Doctor Fate da DC Comics. Esses são caracteres de 6-11 dimensões. Mesmo os caracteres 6-dimensionais podem logicamente destruir facilmente um número infinitos, mas contáveis contínuos espaço-tempo de 5 dimensões, e os caracteres 7-dimensionais excedem a escala mais do que um número infinito de vezes, e assim por diante. No entanto, esses caracteres não excedem a escala de 11 dimensões da totalidade completa de um multiverso completo, conforme definido pela teoria-M. Beyonders *Membros: Nenhum The Living Tribunal *Membro: Nenhum Omni-King *Membros: Nenhum Master Ordem *Membro: Nenhum Lord Chaos *Membro: Nenhum Second Cosmos *Membro: Nenhum Tier 3 Seres que na maioria dos casos, podem destruir ou criar toda a matéria física dentro de um universo observável em pleno poder. Mas especificamente, geralmente através de uma explosão, explosão de energia omnidirecional, ou uma onda de choque, que engloba todas as estrelas e planetas dentro de um universo. Também podem ser seres que possuem capacidades para influenciar através de seus poderes, todo o universo. Primordial God of the Time *Membros: Ícaro do Prado Galiotto, Giovany Gabriel Rezende Motta Primordial God of the Death *Membros: Ícaro do Prado Galiotto Primordial God of the Sleep *Membros: Ícaro do Prado Galiotto, Francisco Matheus Lima dos Santos Primordial God of the Speed *Membros: Ícaro do Prado Galiotto, Giovany Gabriel Rezende Motta Nota: Nesta camada somente será colocado os títulos que já possuem jogadores, portanto, não significa que existe somente esses títulos no RPG. Tier 4 São seres que normalmente possuem domínio sobre um sistema solar, ou múltiplos sistemas solares em casos raros, podendo destruir, criar ou manipular a matéria dentro dele como quiser Great God of the Time *Membros: Miguel Bender Paz God of the Darkness *Membros: Benjamin Turner Sanchez Nota: Nesta camada somente será colocado os títulos de deuses que já possuem jogadores, portanto, não significa que existe somente esses títulos no RPG. Tier 5 Normalmente, são seres que estão quase no nível de um God, mas ainda seus poderes no máximo conseguem chegar a criar ou destruir um sistema solar inteiro, ou domina-lo completamente. Divinity *Membros: Djean Carlos de Mello dos Santos, Luiz Cláudio Mota da Rocha, Pedro Alexandre Ramalho Junior, Anderson Gonçalves Mota Machado, Fábio Henrique Machado Hellstrom Devil *Membros: Nenhum Guardian Angel *Membros: Nenhum King *Membros: Nenhum Nota: Arcanjos, Anjos Guardiões e Demônios são categorizados como Tier 5, mas é muito comum ver alguns deles ultrapassarem o poder de seres da Tier 4, e até mesmo chegar em um nível semelhante a um ser de Tier 2, como é o caso de Lúcifer Morningstar da DC/Vertigo. Tier 6 A ultima Tier de Títulos, pertence aos seres que estão em um nível de no máximo criar ou destruir um planeta, altera-lo como desejar, Manipular seus elementos, ou ter capacidades para causar efeitos que se espalhariam pelo planeta inteiro em velocidade muito alta. Avatar *Membros: Nenhum Fire Guardian *Membros: Nenhum Water Guardian *Membros: Nenhum Air Guardian *Membros: Nenhum Earth Guardian *Membros: Nenhum Categoria:Termos Importantes